Life On Earth
by Trixie Ray
Summary: E se Lucy não estivesse no trem com Peter e Edmund? E se ela tivesse tido que continuar a viver sem sua família? E se alguém igual a Caspian aparecesse na sua frente anos mais tarde?


**Life On Earth**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing:** Lucy Pevensie x Caspian X

**Genre: **Angst

**Rated: T**

**Summary: **E se Lucy não estivesse no trem com Peter e Edmund? E se ela tivesse tido que continuar a viver sem sua família? E se alguém igual a Caspian aparecesse na sua frente anos mais tarde?

**Disclaimer: **Nárnia é do C.S. Lewis

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Olá! Essa fic foi feita para a Miih! Ela foi minha amiga secreta no Amigo (Jamais) Secreto do MM! :D

Quando eu vi Nárnia na wishlist eu fiquei toda contente e pensando "finalmente tenho um motivo para escrever uma Lucy/Caspian" hahaha. Enfim, a fic está dividida em três partes, mas tudo em um único capítulo. A música que aparece aqui é Satellite Heart, da Anya Marina.

A fic não está betada e é uma boa realidade alternativa - já que eu não li os livros e tive que me basear na Wikipedia com alguns detalhes.

Miih, espero que você goste! :D

* * *

><p><em>"I'm spun out so far<em>

_I'm a satellite heart, lost in the dark"_

Parte Um - Desamparo

Eu sempre vivi na sombra dos meus irmãos mais velhos, mas principalmente de minha irmã, Susan. Sendo a filha mais nova e nascida em uma época de puro caos, pouco recebi atenção de meus pais e meus irmãos me achavam criança demais. Com apenas oito anos, fomos mandados para o campo, devido o começo de uma nova Guerra Mundial. Com oito anos, fui a que mais sofreu na casa desconhecida de um professor desconhecido.

Agora, enquanto ando pelas ruas de Londres, penso em como minha vida sempre foi diferente, eu sempre me senti diferente. Enquanto caminho por essas ruas tão conhecidas, penso em como já vivi. Quantas coisas já vi e fiz. Quantas vidas já tive. Ando, ando e ando e logo chego em um parque. Não preciso nem levantar os olhos para saber que estou no Green Park - ele sempre é o meu destino final, mesmo quando não quero chegar ali. Olho para o céu e por um momento eu fico parada, apreciando os raios de Sol que logo irão desaparecer.

Observo o céu, o ar, as árvores e me bate uma tristeza ao perceber como tudo isso é diferente do Reino que eu conhecia. Olho ao meu redor e vejo casais caminhando e crianças brincando. Continuo a olhar ao meu redor e vejo a entrada do metro um pouco mais adiante e viro-me rapidamente, sem querer dar chances para as memórias me atingirem. Fecho meus olhos para evitar que as lágrimas caiam e começo a andar. Como a maioria das minhas idéias, percebo que essa não foi muito inteligente assim que bato em algo relativamente sólido.

"Cuidado, rainha." Sinto uma mão em minha cintura, evitando que eu caia para trás. Abro os olhos rapidamente, mas não pelo impacto ou pela quase queda. Abro meus olhos pela voz que disse aquelas palavras, pelas palavras que foram ditas.

"Caspian?" Minha mão vai direto ao meu coração, era como se ele fosse pular para fora do meu peito. Não poderia ser possível.

O olhar confuso do homem a minha frente é suficiente para me fazer entender que aquele não é o Rei que eu conheci uma vida inteira atrás.

"Desculpe-me?" Ele pergunta educadamente e coloca a cabeça para o lado. "A senhorita está sozinha? Deseja que eu lhe acompanhe até sua casa? Logo mais irá escurecer, as ruas podem ser perigosas quando o Sol se põe."

As ruas de Londres são perigosas, assim como as pessoas que aqui andam. Mas só de ver aquele rosto um dia tão conhecido...

"Claro. Obrigada."

Ele me ofereceu seu braço e logo apoiei o meu no dele.

"O meu nome é-"

"Lucy."

Nós dois paramos de andar ao mesmo tempo e tratei logo de olhar seus olhos. O único sentimento que eu conseguia decifrar era confusão.

"Co... como você sabia?" Pergunto lentamente, tentando entender o que está acontecendo.

"Desculpe-me. Eu não sei como eu sabia isso." Seu olhar mostrava que ele estava realmente falando a verdade, ou pelo menos acreditava que estava. "Desculpe-me, a senhorita deve estar pensando o pior de mim." Vejo como ele faz um gesto cortês e começa a se afastar. O gesto me é tão familiar, porém no momento parece algo totalmente novo.

"Não vá." Vejo ele parar a alguns passos de mim, e agora vejo em seu rosto um pouco de lamentação. Ele é tão igual à Caspian, porém... A incerteza de seu rosto faz com que a dor no meu coração volte. "Não vá embora novamente."

As palavras que saem de minha boca não fazem o menor sentido, já que fui eu que deixei tudo para trás da última vez. Sempre fui eu que ia embora.

"O que quer dizer com isso?" Vejo sua cabeça inclinar para o lado mais uma vez e permito um pequeno sorriso aparecer em meu rosto.

"Você me lembra de alguém que um dia eu conheci." Digo as palavras com calma, enunciando cada sílaba, como se isso fosse fazer com que ele falasse que tudo isso era uma atuação. Mas a única mudança nele foi em seus olhos, que suavizaram com as minhas palavras.

"Então, vamos?" Ele voltou a meu lado e me ofereceu o seu braço. "Onde a senhorita mora?"

"Glouscester Road." Digo automaticamente.

"Podemos pegar o trem. Nessa estação mesmo. Creio que a linha Piccadilly vai até Gloucester Road, não é verdade?"

"Eu geralmente não pego o trem." Sinto-me estremecer e sei que ele sentiu o tremido de meu corpo. Por um momento paramos novamente de andar e eu agarro essa chance para fechar os olhos e respirar fundo. "Vamos?" Pergunto abrindo os olhos e conduzindo-o para as escadarias do trem. Se fosse para acontecer algo, eu pelo menos não estaria sozinha.

Descemos as escadarias lentamente, tinha certeza de que ele sentia o meu receio e por isso não me apressava. Ao chegarmos na estação, soltei o braço do dele e esperei enquanto ele nos comprava as passagens. Talvez nada desse errado. Tinha que me lembrar que acidentes eram a exceção, não a norma.

"Lucy. Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso? Nós podemos pegar o ônibus se você quiser." Ele disse balançando os dois bilhetes para mim.

Com um aceno de minha cabeça, mostramos os bilhetes para os guardas da estação e nos movemos até a plataforma. O trem chegou mais rápido do que eu pensei que chegaria. Mas tinha certeza que isso tinha acontecido em razão últimas reformas que andaram fazendo na linha.

Entramos no vagão mais próximo e ele fez um gesto para que eu me sentasse, e assim que encostei as costas no banco, ele sentou-se ao meu lado.

_"Esta é a linha de serviços Piccadilly para Hounslow West. Próxima estação é: Hyde Park Corner. Cuidado com o vão."_

Fiquei em silêncio, ouvindo somente os barulhos que o trem fazia, as pessoas que conversavam dentro dele e o que era anunciado no microfone. Estava tão tensa que estremeci quando ele segurou a minha mão.

_"Esta é a linha de serviços Piccadilly para Hounslow West. Próxima estação é: Knightsbrigde. Cuidado com o vão."_

Perguntei-me momentaneamente no que eu estava fazendo. Isso não poderia ter um final feliz - nada mais poderia. Mesmo assim, eu continuava alimentando esperanças que logo seriam assassinadas. Tinha certeza disso.

_"Esta é a linha de serviços Piccadilly para Hounslow West. Próxima estação é: South Kensington. Cuidado com o vão."_

Por um breve momento lembrei-me de quando conheci Caspian. De quando entrei no trem com meus irmãos, anos atrás, e fomos parar no nosso Reino. Balancei a cabeça levemente. Meus irmãos não estavam mais comigo e aquele não era Caspian. Não podia ser.

"Qual o seu nome?" Perguntei baixo, percebendo somente agora que ele não havia me dado essa pequena informação.

_"Esta é a linha de serviços Piccadilly para Hounslow West. Próxima estação é: Gloucester Road. Cuidado com o vão."_

"Descemos aqui." Disse rápido e talvez um pouco baixo. Levantei com a ajuda dele e abri a porta do trem. Queria chegar a superfície o mais rápido possível. As memórias que tanto evitava estavam prontas para atingir meu consciente de tal forma que eu tinha certeza que no fim eu não saberia nem responder qual era o meu nome.

Voltei o meu olhar ao homem que estava do meu lado. Ele me intrigava o suficiente para que eu conseguisse afastar as memórias por certo tempo. Nós andamos até a pensão onde eu morava. O silêncio era quase palpável ao nosso redor. Morava apenas a cinco minutos da estação, mas o caminho pareceu infinitamente mais longo hoje. Paramos na escada da pensão e por um momento ou dois fiquei pensando no que fazer.

"Você quer entrar?"

"Regina House." Ele disse ao ler a placa que estava na parede da frente da pensão. "Um nome digno para a sua pessoa."

Ele acenou e abri a porta, entrando no hall. Dando o primeiro passo para momentos intrigantes.

"Rainha Lucy..." Ele começou a dizer mas logo parou, olhando-me com um ar de lamentação. "Desculpe-me, não sei o que há de errado comigo." A respiração profunda que ele deu deveria ter alertado-me sobre o peso do que ele falaria em seguida. "Eu realmente não sei quem eu sou."

* * *

><p><em>"You know I haven't slept in weeks, you're the only thing I see<em>

_Don't you see it's wrong, can't you get it right?"_

Parte Dois - Vaidade

Eu sempre tive inveja de Susan. Ela era a mulher mais bonita que eu já conheci. Apesar de não me lembrar tão nitidamente de nossa mãe, tenho certeza de que Susan era mais bonita.

"Você também é bonita." Ouço sua voz tão perto, porém ainda distante. Olho pelo espelho de minha penteadeira e vejo-o sentado em minha cama.

"Não tinha reparado que tinha falado algo." Murmuro, voltando a me olhar.

"Não falou." Sua voz era misteriosa, mas isso não era o assunto importante do momento.

"O seu nome é Caspian." Viro-me para poder olhá-lo seriamente, querendo que ele veja como estou séria e que isso não é brincadeira. Não para mim. "Eu tenho certeza que você é ele."

"Eu acordei em um hospital há uma semana sem lembrança alguma. Se você está dizendo que me chamo Caspian então eu acredito." O telmariano falou com uma voz suave. "Eu não sei como sabia que o nome da senhorita é Lucy... Nem sei porque tanto a chamo de rainha."

"Você deve acreditar em mim, você não é daqui, Caspian. Não sei como veio para cá, nem por que você está aqui. Não sei nem como isso é possível, mas você é de um lugar chamado-"

"Telmar. Nárnia." Ele afirmou o nome dos dois Reinos de onde ele veio. Dos dois reinos onde ele era Rei e de onde eu era Rainha. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, querendo ouvir mais para tentar preencher os vãos que tinha em sua mente.

"Conhecemos-nos quando eu tinha nove anos... Você conheceu também Peter, Edmund e... Susan." Admito ter falado o nome dela um pouco mais baixo que os demais. Quero que ele se lembre de tudo e sei que Susan foi uma parte importante da vida dele. Porém adoraria que ele simplesmente não a achasse tão importante.

Ouvi o som de surpresa que ele deu apenas segundos depois de ouvir o nome de minha irmã perfeita e virei de volta para olhar o espelho. Sentia que ele estava lembrando-se de sua vida a cada segundo que passava, e me incomodava saber que a mera menção do nome de Susan tivesse sido a causadora disso.

Por que eu não podia ser como ela? Encontrei-o há mais de uma hora e de praticamente nada ele se lembrou.

Observo meu cabelo castanho, apenas poucos tons mais claro que o dela. Meu olho azul é mais escuro que o de Susan - e é provavelmente a única coisa que não invejo nela. Olho para baixo e observo meu corpo, sou um pouco mais baixa que ela e mais uma vez desejo ter seu corpo esguio.

Mal percebo que comecei a andar pelo quarto. Passos nervosos e rápidos. Lembro do livro de feitiços que encontrei da última vez que... Respiro fundo para completar meu pensamento. Lembro-me do livro de feitiços e de um feitiço bem específico. Talvez tivesse sido melhor se eu não tivesse existido. Pelo menos eu seria Susan.

"Já disse que você também é bonita, Lucy." Assusto-me com as mãos que seguraram minha cintura e sinto um dedo levantar meu queixo, fazendo com que eu olhe no espelho da porta de meu armário. Posso ver Caspian atrás de mim, o brilho em seu olhar mostra-me que ele é o mesmo Caspian que eu conheci quando eu tinha nove anos.

"Não, não sou." Tenho uma vontade súbita de virar, parar de olhar o nosso reflexo, o meu reflexo, porém ele me mantém no mesmo lugar.

"Você tornou-se uma linda mulher." Sua voz baixa e perto de meu ouvido fez com que arrepios corressem minha espinha. Seus olhos brilhavam com travessura e suas mãos antes tão comportadas subiram lentamente de minha cintura até pararem logo abaixo de meus seios. Não estava tocando-me de uma maneira inapropriada, porém definitivamente seu toque começava a deixar-me mais alerta. "Muito bonita..." A troca de adjetivos não passou despercebida por mim, nem a longa pausa que ele deu. "Sabe, o que senti por Susan-"

"Apenas... não..." Falo rapidamente para não dar chance de ele terminar a frase que certamente irá me trazer dor. "Nunca importou mesmo." Minha voz soa um pouco fraca e débil e finalmente consigo forças para sair de frente do espelho. Por conseqüência, saio de seu toque também.

_"What a pity, what a sham, what's the matter with you, man?_

_So pretty, so smart, such a waste of a young heart"_

Parte Três - Virada

Dizer que seu toque era quente seria dizer uma mentira. Suas mãos eram geladas apesar das altas temperaturas do verão. Apesar de nossa mais recente atividade. O contraste em minha pele dos lençóis - quentes pelo meu corpo - e seu toque frio era certamente bom. Sentia o calor entrando pela janela e cada vez que pensava que iria enlouquecer pela alta temperatura, puxava o telmariano para mais perto de meu corpo.

"Você irá me dizer como conseguiu vir à Terra?" Minha voz sai um pouco baixa e muito tremida, devido aos lábios que tocaram meu pescoço de modo tão repentino.

"Você tem um péssimo _timing_, sabia disso?" O ar sai de meus pulmões quando sinto ele morder o ponto da ligação do meu pescoço com meu ombro. "O que foi? Está nervosa?" Sua voz tem um tom de sarcasmo e me faz pensar se algum dia cheguei a conhecer o real Caspian.

"Se estou nervosa? Não sei porque deveria ter medo de você." Espalmo minhas mãos sobre seu peito e faço um pouco de força para afastá-lo de mim. O desejo rapidamente trocado por raiva. "Rainha Lucy, a Destemida. Ou você não se lembra disso?"

Caspian ri novamente com desdém e dessa vez empurro-lhe de minha cama, um sorriso de satisfação em meu rosto quando ouço o som oco de quando ele bate no chão duro de madeira.

Vejo seu corpo sem roupas por uma última vez e sem vontade desvio o meu olhar.

"Vi Peter e Edmund." As palavras de Caspian fazem com que eu volte a olhá-lo.

"Se isso for uma brincadeira..." Ouço minha voz ficar mais dura e começo a me vestir o mais rápido que consigo.

"Nenhuma brincadeira, rainha. Eles estão no país de Aslam. Aslam mesmo me disse. Ele disse também que Susan tinha se esquecido de Nárnia... e ele me deu a chance de vir para cá, para encontrá-la."

"Eles... eles morreram. Era para eu estar com eles." Digo com uma voz que não parece ser a minha e a dor começa a ficar tão forte que quase não ouço o que ele diz. "Você veio para cá para encontrar Susan?"

"Sim." Olho em seus olhos novamente e não consigo parar de gritar quando ele faz a próxima pergunta. "Como posso chegar até ela?"

"Saia!"

"Lucy, você tem que me ajudar..." Olho em seus olhos castanhos, quase não acreditando no que estou ouvindo.

"Eu não tenho que fazer nada." A atmosfera do quarto mudou drasticamente em apenas cinco minutos e o ar quente de meu quarto começa a me deixar zonza.

"Por que está fazendo isso Lucy? Você não quer voltar para Nárnia? Ficar novamente com os seus irmãos? Venha comigo, ajude-me a encontrar Susan. Aslan me garantiu que depois que eu a encontrasse, nós voltaríamos à Nárnia. De uma vez por todas."

Meus pensamentos voam pela minha mente e luto para conseguir tirar algum sentido de suas palavras.

"Peter e Edmund estão mortos e a culpa é minha, Caspian."

"Lucy, a culpa não é sua, você sempre teve essa tendência de se culpar quando algo acontece." Suas palavras novamente são doces e essa múltipla personalidade de Caspian faz com que as coisas fiquem ainda mais confusas. "Ajude-me a encontrá-la."

"Caspian... vá embora." Vou e direção da porta e abro-a, somente esperando que ele me deixe mais uma vez sozinha. Enquanto espero, olho a mesinha que fica quase ao lado da saída e vejo que como conveniência a última carta de Susan está ali. Logo pego o envelope e praticamente jogo nas mãos frias do rei.

A realização do que aquilo é aparece rápido em seu rosto e mais uma vez ele me fita com um olhar triste e de pena.

"Volte à Nárnia, Lucy." Vejo sua mão levantar e sinto o afago em meu rosto, deixando as coisas um pouco mais difíceis à serem ditas - porém não impossíveis.

"E por que eu iria querer isso?"

"Em algum momento você terá que partir Lucy." A resposta sai rápida da boca do telmariano, como se ele soubesse desde quando fez a pergunta qual seria a minha resposta. "Pode ser hoje a noite ou daqui a dez anos, mas em algum momento você nos encontrará novamente. Ficar em negação não mudará isso. Ficar em negação só deixará tudo mais difícil e doloroso para você."

Sua mão pára de tocar meu rosto e logo desce pelo meu braço. Caspian levanta minha mão até seus lábios e beija com cortesia. O gesto tão informal me faz perceber o quanto nossa dinâmica mudou, o quanto perdemos em uma rápida discussão.

"Rainha Lucy, a Destemida." Caspian rapidamente se aproxima de mim e antes mesmo que eu pudesse dizer algo ou ao menos piscar, ele me beija. Calmo, controlado, frágil. "Até logo." As palavras são sussurradas ainda contra meus lábios e antes de eu conseguir abrir os olhos, sinto Caspian ir.

"Até logo." Sussurro de volta no corredor vazio. Fico parada ainda por alguns segundos até respirar fundo e virar-me. Entro no meu quarto e fecho a porta, finalmente sentindo as lágrimas deixarem meus olhos pela primeira vez em muito tempo. "Até logo."

**Fim**


End file.
